


Midsummer

by Ashe_yg, cataxclysm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: First Time, M/M, Pining, Riding, Smut, m/m - Freeform, sylvix - Freeform, they do it twice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashe_yg/pseuds/Ashe_yg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataxclysm/pseuds/cataxclysm
Summary: Felix goes to Sylvain for his first time...(things happen...)
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Midsummer

**Author's Note:**

> eyyy this was a roleplay between me and @cataxclysm, hope you enjoy  
> beta read by @justfuyuhiko on twitter

...

It starts with a single question, one that Felix never expected to ask. "Hey, Sylvain. Tell me: what's sex like?" What he leaves out is the inquiry on why he seeks out other people like a bitch in heat all the time — that's how he sees it, at least. Felix bites back the venom in his throat; no matter what he does, Sylvain's going to be... Sylvain about it. He'll live, of course.

Something he thought he'd never hear, but, who else would Felix ever turn to? he wonders. "why do you want to know?" is blurted out without any real thought to it, to his knowledge Felix 'never had time' for things like that.

"Unless, does innocent little Felix have a crush on someone?" he teases, "Who is she? What does she look like? Can I snatch her up?"

"No, I don't!" And there he is, back at it again with the retorts. Not even for a second can he let it go with Sylvain. He can already feel his face heating up, but he hopes it's not obvious enough for him to notice. The jocular remarks combined with the topic immediately leave him with the inceptions of regret. Crossing his arms, he huffs. "There's no girl, no guy, nobody. I'm just asking about what it's like."

He can't hold back his laughter, Felix was red in face embarrassed and Sylvain was laughing his ass off. "Okay, okay" he calmed down "I guess, it's really hard to explain to a virgin, but it's good, really good"

Fuck, he shouldn't be thinking about this. Bringing this up had been a horrible idea — going any further might drag up some deplorable thoughts, things he wants to keep hidden. "I understand," Felix concedes because truly he doesn't know anything better to say considering his lack of experience. "That is, about explaining it. I wouldn't know." Yeah, because he's a virgin.

"Well," Sylvain slumps down on his bed, "there are many describing words about sex I could grace your ears with," He winks, and it's about the least subtle thing Felix has ever seen in his life, "That is if you'd like to hear them"

Ignoring his embarrassment — he ought to be more composed about this, really — Felix goes along, continuing to withstand this ordeal of a conversation. He catches Sylvain's wink but doesn't flinch or react otherwise. There's no hint of reluctance or chagrin when he responds: "Go ahead."

"Well then, ill list them off," unexpected but he has to continue now. "Hmm, maybe: Carnal, somewhat..." He pauses in thought, "Animalistic, intimate. Oh, erotic," A heavy exhale at "Passionate." "I guess if I wanted to describe it, I'd say, Unique, different from partner to partner. Possibly, Euphoric, it gives you a rush I just can't describe, 'Obscene', or 'Indecent', according to Ingrid anyways. Romantic," He sighs, "if you want it to be"

Shit. He's thinking about the act itself — hints of Sylvain in there, as much as he hates to admit it. The color rises in his cheeks — and he knows it's happening, no way he can deny it — but he remains exactly as he is: shoulders tense and arms crossed. "...Alright, then." Felix doesn't have any further commentary. What else is there to say?

“Hmm... that’s probably it, I don’t know why you’re asking me all this when you could just go out, find someone, experience it for yourself”

His response catches him off-guard, though he should've seen it coming. As much as he wants to maintain a semblance of dignity, he knows he won't get out of this encounter having accomplished that. "Well, I... It's a bit more complicated than that, Sylvain." What the hell does he mean by that? Felix doesn't have much of an idea. The act of finding someone to fuck him sounds mortifying in theory and disastrous in practice

“Oh! I have an idea, let’s go out and find some girls!” He knows the routine, go out, find a girl, chat her up, fuck, go home, and Felix is making it sound a lot more complicated then it is to him, unless “Hey, Felix, why did you come to me specifically to talk about this?”

"No! I've told you this before: I don't want to pick up girls with you." Goddess, have some mercy on him. Face red and heart pounding out of his chest, his gaze falls to the floor. His grip on his arms tightens as he tries to swallow back the humiliation that's constricting his throat. He can't even look Sylvain in the eye, because he knows that he won't be able to forget what he says here. "...I want you to do it," he confesses, wanting to curl up and die from how he's been put on the spot.

“What?” Did he hear that right? “Felix, I-, oh I certainly wasn’t expecting this” he has to look away, with girls asking him for this type of thing, he was smooth But this. Leagues different.

Damn, he's managed to leave him at a loss for words; Felix would be relieved at shutting Sylvain up if it were in any other context. The tension's palpable, but he's the first one to look up. "It's fine if you don't want to," he adds. "I know you have a preference for girls." And it's at this moment that Felix realizes he's probably fucked up. He pauses before standing up. "...I shouldn't have asked. I don't know what came over me."

“No! Wait!” He grabs Felix’s arm as he turns to leave, “I, I can show you the ropes,” still in shock, he stands face to face with Felix, slightly taller, oh god, Felix was so red.

With the offer, Felix's horrible ideas come to mind; his mind's rendered useless and he doesn't know what else to do. Without even thinking much about it, he places his hands on Sylvain's shoulders and leans forward to connect his lips with his. It's a short kiss, alright, but if he's gonna try stuff out, it might as well be now. Pulling back, he's still looking up at him, still red even after he's confirmed that he wants him to take his virginity. "Do it, then."

“Okay then” he runs his hands down Felix’s back, tracing soft circles, He gently kisses Felix again, Holding him in his arms. “I.. want to be gentle with you, since it’s your first time” Gently sliding his shirt off and on the ground, he pushes Felix onto the bed. Placing sweet butterfly kisses on his neck.

"I'm not fragile, Sylvain," Felix chides. "I won't break if you throw me around." He says this but he doesn't know a thing about it; he has no clue what his limits are. When Sylvain kisses his neck he nearly melts into his hands, tension dissipating from his upper body. He wonders what Sylvain's planning on doing to him, what they're doing together. No matter how much he wants to deny it, no matter how obvious it is that he's not the only one Sylvain's done this to, his heart's nearly beating out of his chest. Sliding his hands under Sylvain's shirt, he relishes the feeling of his skin underneath his fingertips. "C'mon, get some of your clothes off, too." What he leaves out is a soft I want to see you that he doesn't dare wish to imply.

“Ooh, getting eager now baby, okay, okay” he threw his shirt it the ground and went back to kissing Felix He ran his hands down Felix’s chest, leaving little kisses here and there until he reached the boy's nipple, He glanced up at Felix, his eyes glazed over with lust, and then, he slowly licked the bud, eliciting a high pitched moan from the boy beneath him.

Felix can't help but focus on Sylvain's upper body as soon as he takes his shirt off. His eyes trail downwards from his chest to his abs to right where he shouldn't be looking. And as soon as Sylvain goes back to kissing him, he runs his hands over his shoulder blades and the expanse of his back. As Sylvain's tongue runs over him, he doesn't hold back the moan it elicits. Immediately afterward, though, his hands clasped over his mouth, just long enough for him to breathe in and exhale in a sigh before dropping them back down. His hands move to his bright orange hair, absentmindedly carding through the strands. He shouldn't be getting so excited over this; it's not that good, he's just touch-starved. Still, though, he's hoping for more.

He loves all the little noises Felix makes, and the gentle shudder he feels when Sylvain tugs down the waistband of his pajama pants make Sylvain a little harder than he was before He looks up into Felix’s eyes, and the way he’s shaking sets some carnal desire off in Sylvain's mind, he pulls down Felix’s underwear, and he stares down. Poor little Felix is dribbling out precum on the bedsheets, the look in his eyes almost begging for Sylvain.

He's already hard, of course. Felix hates how he's responding to him so well, how he's trembling so bad and his heart rate's skyrocketing. He keeps his eyes locked on Sylvain, following his fingertips as they trace downwards. "Touch me, please," he begs in a hushed voice. "Please, Sylvain..." His composure barely matters to him, especially when he wants his hand on his dick—

“One step ahead of you” he breathes huskily into Felix’s ear, stroking his cock, leading into Felix’s moans. Felix is a panting mess, a bitch in heat begging for Sylvain. And Sylvain goes, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, teasing Felix and pushing him right to the edge and holding him there with skillful hands.

As soon as Sylvain wraps his hands around his cock, it throbs in his hand and Felix turns his head to the side, face red from all the attention on him. After he starts stroking him he's bucking his hips up into Sylvain's hand, eyes screwed shut as he pants and moans. Fuck, it's amazing for him, having his hands right where he wants them — right where he needs them. "A-Ah, Sylvain~!" He's not one to deliver praise, and even in this situation, he won't be. All he can focus on is Sylvain.

Oh god, Felix is really pretty like this, Sylvain kisses his lips again, needy He loves everything about Felix, from the way his hair falls around that pretty face, to the simply beautiful moans he lets out, and Sylvain knows he needs much more than this He unzips his pants and throws them into a forgotten corner (strangely, he hears a little noise that sounds like ‘ah no my cheese!’ But he forgets it,

Just his hands were enough to send liquid fire through his veins. Felix didn't know whether it was him or the first time, but he feels almost divine. When he pulls his hand away from his dick, he can't help but miss the friction. His mind is fogging up and he barely registers Sylvain taking his pants off. Goddess, why did he have this effect on him?

Sylvain shoved down his boxers and pulls back down to Felix, kissing him roughly, sucking on his neck, yearning for those lewd gasps. He needs this, everything, just this. He kisses Felix’s lips again before grabbing a bottle of lube stuffed in a drawer

He sighs when Sylvain leaves his lips, eyes half-lidded in a near euphoric state. When he hears the drawer open he sits up to see what he's getting. Upon seeing its lube, he knows what's happening, and he lays back down for him. "H...How often have you done this?" he asks, considering he wasn't aware that Sylvain wasn't straight until today.

"oh, babe, I'm pretty experienced, but tonights all about you," he says, squirting some lube across his fingers, and gently lifting one of Felix's legs over his shoulders, gently pressing a finger to his entrance, looking up into the boy's eyes. "Felix, you ready?"

Felix almost cries when Sylvain calls him babe and he doesn't know why. With all of this, he doesn't know why he is the way he is; he feels vulnerable and it's unfamiliar to him. Nevertheless, he's dying to continue, desperate to experience more. He nods in confirmation. "Yeah, I'm ready."

He gently pushes in a slicked up finger, and Felix's back arched beautifully. He let out the lewdest, wanton, moan, a delicate scream, of sorts.

He's never done this, not even by himself. With his leg over his shoulder and his finger inside him, he doesn't want to go back on giving Sylvain anything. He spreads his legs a bit more for him, giving him easier access. "Sylvain...Sylvain...." It's somehow not enough for him.

Sylvain can't express in words how much he wanted to pleasure Fe, he gently pumped his finger in and out, adding another caused a loud moan from Felix, "Oh, baby, you're so beautiful, good boy," he panted "good boy,"

He just wants his dick, but he knows this is preparing him for it. When Sylvain adds another finger, he feels like he's getting closer to it. Even as he feels like he's in heaven, he still finds it in him to be petty. "Do you tell everyone that?" he asks. "Do you call everyone good and whisper sweet words in their ear while you're fucking them?"

"Sometimes, but I've never said things like this," he answers honestly, it's all he can at this point, He pulls out his fingers, and kisses Felix's lips, "I think you're ready baby" Sylvain skillfully lubes up his dick, before lining up with Felix

Felix is somewhat satisfied by the answer, given Sylvain's reputation. There's minimal room to argue with him on how prepared he was, he knows that full well. When he feels his cock against him, he brings his hips closer to his. "Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, baby" he held Felix's hips and gently pushed in, letting out a rough grunt. He gently let Felix adjust around him, before slowly almost pulling out, and roughly shoving back in, he loved those incredible moans Felix elicited, as he rocked his hips, thrusting in and out.

Fuck. Inside him, he feels unbelievable; being spread wider than he'd been before is certainly hurting him, but it doesn't take long for him to adjust around him and overcome the initial sting of pain. When Sylvain starts pulling back, he wants to snap his hips back up to keep him inside, but he beats him to it by pushing back into him. Gripping onto the sheets, he's moaning as Sylvain builds up to thrusting into him. He realizes somebody's probably going to hear them, but he's trying not to give too much of a shit.

This was heavenly, he loved this. Fucking Felix was amazing, goddess, Felix felt so tight, so warm, his thrusts god faster, more erratic, panting "yes, yes" again, and again, he hastily flipped Felix over, face down against the pillow, ass in the air, doggy-style, and fucked like he was going to die.

When Sylvain flips him over and pins him to the bed, he nearly sobs from how good this feels. He barely makes a sound when he's slamming into him without much restraint. With the bedframe hitting the wall, he knows how loud they're being, but he's so lost in how he's getting fucked. Knuckles white from clutching the sheets, he's clinging onto whatever's stable around him

He can feel he's close to release, he leans into Felix, kissing and sucking on his neck, knowing that he wouldn't be able to cover the hickeys, he puts his arms around Felix, and he can feel his heartbeat, the love he felt unexplainable in words

He cries out when Sylvain sucks on his neck because he knows damn well what people are gonna figure out when they see the blooming hickeys on his neck. Something is exhilarating about being marked though, something he can't quite explain or pinpoint. He loves it, goddammit, and it's leaving him confused. "Sylvain! S-Sylvain — fuck, ah — careful there," Felix pants. As much as he hates telling him to have some restraint, he wants to be able to look people in the eye in the morning.

He can't hold back as he slams in again, he pushes in. He leans in and nuzzles against Felix again, "Ohh yes" he groans, as they fucked like animals, "Felix, oh yes, Felix, I-I, I think I'm gonna come"

Felix finally hits his climax, splattering white onto the sheets. He writhes underneath him as he succumbs to the white-hot fire running through his veins. He presses his hips against Sylvain's, moving with his thrusts and forcing his cock deeper inside him. He's snapped out of his euphoric stupor when Sylvain mentions he's close. "Don't do it inside me, asshole!"

"Oh yes!" His eyes closed shut tight, he blew his load deep inside Felix. "Oh, sorry!" he laughed "I, uh, didn't hear you..." He gently pulled out, and some cum spilled out. "That though, that was fucking hot Fe'" he cooed. "You're so tight"

Felix groans when Sylvain pulls out of him, feeling cum dribble down his thighs. He doesn't acknowledge the other man's praise. Still lying on his stomach, he runs a hand through his hair. "Dammit..." he murmurs. "What a mess..."  
"Hmm," he snuggled with Felix in his bed, after a couple of minutes, he says "y' know baby, we could go for round two, I have a lot more I could teach you"

Despite how close he is to exhaustion, he can't help but be intrigued by the offer. "You do?" he asks for confirmation, even though he knows the answer. "I'm worn out, but...I think I'm interested."

He lets out a gentle chuckle, " Hmm babe, y' know, I'm a pretty good cavalier, I'll give you something to ride," Sylvain hoists a still nude Felix up on to his lap. "And you can claw at my back all you want,” he whispers in Felix’s ear.

Felix allows Sylvain to pick him up and set him down in his lap. He places his hands on his shoulders, trailing his fingertips down his biceps.

“I think I like having sloppy seconds with you babe,” he cooed, wrapping his arm around him, gently kissing his lips

Felix wraps his arms around Sylvain's neck as he pulls him into a kiss. He can feel his cock against him, and that only makes him harden. Grinding his hips downwards, he pulls away, leaving his hands on the other man's shoulders. His face is still somewhat flushed, but the color's dissipated, for the most part, transitioning from a bright red to light pink. "Just...fuck me already...." He's getting better at this, but he still can't believe how lewd the words coming out of his mouth are.

“Oh baby boy...” he whispered, he words that Felix had just uttered sounded like they came straight out of his wildest fantasies. He kisses up against Felix’s collarbone, though he knew he probably would need much preparation, he still wanted to pleasure him with his fingers, He gently slipped two fingers in Felix, and scissored them, drowning in the soft ‘ah, ah’s of pleasure from Felix

Felix whines as soon as Sylvain slips his fingers inside him. Yes, it felt good – he couldn't deny it. However, it wasn't enough for him. "No, not with your fingers," he pants, lifting his hips. "I'm prepared enough. You know what I want, Sylvain."

"Woah, I didn't know you were this slutty" he laughed, slipped outside of Felix, then lifted him onto his cock, and slowly sinking him

The comment makes his face flush again. Goddess, how indecent. He'd gotten fucked once already, but he didn't want to be dubbed a whore just for losing his virginity. He pushes himself down on Sylvain's cock, following his hands. "Shut the fuck up! I'm not a slut!"

He laughs, "Don't worry sweet, I was just teasing- oh" He buries himself into the hilt, and gently rocks Felix. His face was so cute when he blushed, he let Felix bounce on his cock

He immediately picks up on what he's supposed to do, it seems, from how he starts bringing himself up and slamming back down. He's taking it all and he can't deny that he's enjoying it; his dick's oozing precum onto Sylvain's stomach already. "Is this it?" he asks. "Is this what you wanted me to do?"

"Woah, yes baby" leaned into Felix's neck, holding him close, gasping, and letting out a low growl at a particular voice, wrapping his arms around Felix's lithe body

"That's good, that's good." He's aiming to please and it isn't typical for him to do so, especially with Sylvain. His hands shift down to his back, nails digging into his shoulders.

He cranes his head down and gently sucks on Felix's nipples, flicking his tongue, while thumbing and the other one

"Fuck," he breathes out, unable to resist denying the euphoric state he was in. He slams himself downwards, sheathing the entirety of Sylvain's dick inside him, and cards his fingers through his hair, encouraging him to continue. Even while he's down, he's still grinding his hips against him.

“Yesss” Sylvain's bangs stick to his sweaty forehead as he bucked his hips up, almost at release for the second time that midsummer night, he kisses Felix again, his childhood best friend, now riding him in his bed, a beautiful sight.

Felix is loving this; he can't deny it much anymore. He picks up the pace as he starts bouncing on his cock again, gripping the other man's biceps. Of course, he breaks their kiss in an ungraceful manner, but he's far too lost in the moment – on how this all feels.

He utters a loud gasp as he climaxes, hard and fast, he shouts Felix's name. coming down from his second high of the night, the room felt like a sauna at that point, almost steaming

He wants to smack Sylvain for finishing inside him again, but before he can, he stops, hitting his climax and cumming between them. Once again, it's all over his stomach. Panting as he comes down from his high, he slides off of Sylvain and onto the bed. "Fuck," he murmurs, breathing leveling out. "That was..."

“Amazing, I know, no need to thank me, I’ll be here all night folks” he chuckles, his head hitting the pillow, he lets out a soft sigh “no, really Fe, that was amazing”

His legs feel weak and he doesn't want to stand up for a while. "Yeah, it was..." he agrees. Goddess, he doesn't know what to feel or do now; he just wants to remain here.

He hears a voice, but he falls asleep before he can make out the words, out cold before he can focus on the response, the height of the climax taking out all his strength.

Felix looks over at Sylvain to say something to him, only to find he's already passed out and asleep. He sighs and falls back next to him. Just before he falls asleep, he curls up against the other man's chest.


End file.
